GreatVision Song Contest 21
|presenters = Dimitra Papadea Eleni Foureira Helena Paparizou |opening = |exsupervisor = |host = ERT |interval = | entries = 54 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = G21 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000| tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = |null = | winner = "Statements" |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 21, often referred to as GVSC 21 will be the twenty-first edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in Greece after Eleni Foureira feat. MIKE won the twentieth edition. It will be the first time that will host the contest. ERT chose the OAKA Olympic Indoor Hall in Athens to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Dimitra Papadea, Eleni Foureira and Helena Paparizou were selected as the presenters. Winner was after a big and exciting show Loreen from with the Song "Statements", she reached 420 Points. It was the second time that gets the victory in the GreatVision Song Contest . 's victory also broke the record of the highest scoring winner in the history of GreatVision. At the 2nd Place was represent by Taeyeon with her song "Why", she reached 378 Points, broke also the record of the highest scoring runner-up in the history of GreatVision and it was Taeyeon's second time finished as the Runner-up. On 3rd Place was represent by Katy Perry with her song "Chained To The Rhythm", she reached 341 Points, marks 's best result since their debut in the GreatVision Song Contest. While , and completed the top six of the edition. Location : For further information see Greece Greece, officially the Hellenic Republic, is a country in southeastern Europe. Greece's population is approximately 10.955 million as of 2015. Athens is the nation's capital and largest city, followed by Thessaloniki. Greece is strategically located at the crossroads of Europe, Asia, and Africa. Situated on the southern tip of the Balkan peninsula, it shares land borders with Albania to the northwest, the Republic of Macedonia and Bulgaria to the north, and Turkey to the northeast. Greece consists of nine geographic regions: Macedonia, Central Greece, the Peloponnese, Thessaly, Epirus, the Aegean Islands (including the Dodecanese and Cyclades), Thrace, Crete, and the Ionian Islands. The Aegean Sea lies to the east of the mainland, the Ionian Sea to the west, the Cretan Sea and the Mediterranean Sea to the south. Greece has the longest coastline on the Mediterranean Basin and the 11th longest coastline in the world at 13,676 km (8,498 mi) in length, featuring a vast number of islands, of which 227 are inhabited. Eighty percent of Greece is mountainous, with Mount Olympus being the highest peak at 2,918 metres (9,573 ft). Greece is considered the cradle of Western civilization, being the birthplace of democracy, Western philosophy, the Olympic Games, Western literature, historiography, political science, major scientific and mathematical principles, and Western drama. From the eighth century BC, the Greeks were organised into various independent city-states, known as polis, which spanned the entire Mediterranean region and the Black Sea. Philip of Macedon united most of the Greek mainland in the fourth century BC, with his son Alexander the Great rapidly conquering much of the ancient world, spreading Greek culture and science from the eastern Mediterranean to the Indus River. Greece was annexed by Rome in the second century BC, becoming an integral part of the Roman Empire and its successor, the Byzantine Empire, wherein the Greek language and culture were dominant. The establishment of the Greek Orthodox Church in the first century AD shaped modern Greek identity and transmitted Greek traditions to the wider Orthodox World. Falling under Ottoman dominion in the mid-15th century, the modern nation state of Greece emerged in 1830 following a war of independence. Greece's rich historical legacy is reflected by its 18 UNESCO World Heritage Sites, among the most in Europe and the world. Host City : For further information see Athens Athens is the capital and largest city of Greece. Athens dominates the Attica region and is one of the world's oldest cities, with its recorded history spanning over 3,400 years, and its earliest human presence starting somewhere between the 11th and 7th millennia BC. Classical Athens was a powerful city-state that emerged in conjunction with the seagoing development of the port of Piraeus, which had been a distinct city prior to its 5th century BC incorporation with Athens. A centre for the arts, learning and philosophy, home of Plato's Academy and Aristotle's Lyceum, it is widely referred to as the cradle of Western civilization and the birthplace of democracy, largely because of its cultural and political impact on the European continent, and in particular the Romans. In modern times, Athens is a large cosmopolitan metropolis and central to economic, financial, industrial, maritime, political and cultural life in Greece. In 2015, Athens was ranked the world's 29th richest city by purchasing power and the 67th most expensive in a UBS study. Athens is recognised as a global city because of its location and its importance in shipping, finance, commerce, media, entertainment, arts, international trade, culture, education and tourism. It is one of the biggest economic centres in southeastern Europe, with a large financial sector, and its port Piraeus is both the largest passenger port in Europe and the second largest in the world. The municipality (city) of Athens had a population of 664,046 (in 2011) within its administrative limits, and a land area of 38.96 km2 (15.04 sq mi). The urban area of Athens (Greater Athens and Greater Piraeus) extends beyond its administrative municipal city limits, with a population of 3,090,508 (in 2011) over an area of 412 km2 (159 sq mi). According to Eurostat in 2011, the Functional urban areas (FUA) of Athens was the 9th most populous FUA in the European Union (the 6th most populous capital city of the EU), with a population of 3,828,000. Athens is also the southernmost capital on the European mainland. Venue : For further information see OAKA Olympic Indoor Hall The Nikos Galis Olympic Indoor Hall (previously known as O.A.C.A. Olympic Indoor Hall), which is a part of the Olympic Athletic Center of Athens (O.A.C.A.) "Spiros Louis" (Greek: O.A.K.A.), was completed in 1995, and was the largest indoor venue in use for sporting events at the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens, Greece. It is located in the Athens suburb of Marousi. It is considered to be one of the biggest and most modern indoor sports arenas in all of Europe. The arena also contains a training facility. Since 2016, it is named after the well-known Greek basketball player Nikos Galis. Bidding phase One day after their victory, ERT announced that there will be a Bidding phase in this edition. But the GBU has set some Rules for the Venue. Those were the following: * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between end of August 2016 and mid/end September 2016, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. three cities with six venues has confirm thier interest to host the twenty-first edition. The host city was revealed along with the official Logo on the 4th March 2017. Key Host venue Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be a Pre-Qualification Round with 6 to 8 countries. The countries will be the bottom scored countries of the semi-finals of last edition. 3 of them will qualified for the semi-finals the others are out, but are able to vote in all shows as well. The countries they will not qualified in this round a automatic qualified for the semi-finals in the next edition and do not have the enter round again in a row. There will be 2 Semi-finals with (20 or 21 countries in each). In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 25 or 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 5 or 6) without a second chance round. Voting The GBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the 7th March 2017 at the headquarters of Athens. The pre-qualified countries was first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. It was determined that: * * * will vote in Semi-Final 1 * * * will vote in Semi-Final 2 After that the remaning thrity-nine countries, they not have to participate in the PQR, were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. During the draw it was told that Greece will perform 16th in the Grand Final. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals was official announced by ERT on the 13th March 2017, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced on the 27th March 2017, on day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries 54 countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. This includes the debut of the United Arab Emirates, Austria, Canada, Kosovo and Switzerland who will all return after being absent last edition, Mexico who will return after being absent for two edtions, Lithuania who will return after being absent since the eighteenth edition, Serbia who will return after being absent since the seventeenth edition, Iran who will return after being absent since the eighth edition and Georgia who will return after being absent since the seventh edition. Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final Countries in the PQR|}} Returning artists Albania will be represent by Era Istrefi, she already participate in the fifteenth edition for Kosovo. MØ return for a second time for Denmark and a thrid time to the contest, after her previously participations in the sixteenth edition for Denmark and in the seventeenth edition for Åland. Also Agnes Obel returns for a third time, this time for the Faroe Islands. Germany will be represent by Glasperlenspiel, they already participate in the thirdteenth edition for Liechtenstein. Also Mahan Moin return for Iran a second time. Meanwhile, Dua Lipa make her fifth attempt in the competition for Kosovo, after her participations in the twelfth-, fifteenth-, sixteenth- and eighteeth edition for Kosovo and Wales. Also Lithuania will be represnt by a former contestant, GJan return after participate in the fourth-, sixth edition. Louane return to the contest for Monaco. As well Ben Hazlewood return to the contest for New Zealand, after his participation for Australia in the eighteeth edition. Norway will be represent by Astrid S a third time. A former winner of the contest will make a new attempt, Katy Perry return for Portugal, after participate in the fifteenth edition for the US Virgin Islands and her victory for American Samoa in the sixteenth edition. San Marino will be represent by The Veronicas, they already participate for Australia in the nineteeth edition. Celeste Buckingham will return for Slovakia a third time. Also Taeyeon return a third time for South Korea, after her participations in the sixth edition as a member of Girls Generation and her placing as the Runner-up in the nineteeth edition. Loreen will make her her fifth attempt in the competition for Sweden, after representing it in the seventh edition and participate three times for the Åland Islands in the sixth-, twelfth- and nineteenth edition. Meanwhile, Zlata Ognevich will make her fourth attempt, after her participations in the second-, fourth- and seventh edition for Azerbaijan and Ukraine. Results Pre-Qualification Round :See more: Pre-Qualification Round 2 Nine countries will participate in second pre-qualification round, three countries will qualify to the semi-finals. Albania, Denmark and Hungary qualified to the semi-finals while Croatia, Japan, Malta, Moldova, Romania and Turkey didn't. Semi Final 1 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Ten songs will qualified to the Grand final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Split Result Below is a split result of the two blocks they had vote in the first Semi-Final: Semi Final 2 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Ten songs will qualified to the Grand final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Split Result Below is a split result of the two blocks they had vote in the second Semi-Final: Grand Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. For the first time , and qualified and participate in a Grand Final. reached after twelve-, reached after eight-, , and reached after three- and reached after one edition the Grand Final again. Split Result Below is a split result of the two blocks they had vote in the Grand Final: Other countries :Further information: GreatVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. Every Country will be automatic member of this Union when it take part for the first time. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active GBU members * : TVP announced on the 27th February 2017 the countries withdraw form the contest. The HoD announced change for one edition to Latvia, after the HoD of Latvia will take a one-edition absence and could return in the twenty-second edition. * : VRT & RTBF announced earlier this month that MILK INC will be the Belgian representative in GreatVision #21. Their song should be select by a National Final called "Belgium Best Of 4". It was later discovered, that all participating song are published before 2010. Acording to the rules "You can olny send Songs from the 2010´s till now for participation". The GBU has to disqualified all songs in the National Final. On the 1st March 2017 the HoD announced the countries withdraw form the contest. Belgium might come back with a new HoD. * : 1FLTV announced on the 7th February 2017 the countries withdraw form the contest. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change his country to Georgia. Liechtenstein might come back with a new HoD. * : MRT announced on the 7th February 2017 the countries withdraw form the contest. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change his country to Mexico. Macedonia might come back with a new HoD. * : Mediacorp announced that a Singaporean participation is very unlikely, because of the non-qualifications in previous edition. If the country will not qualify in the twentieth edition the country maybe withdraw for the contest. On the 12th February 2017 Mediacorp announced the countries withdraw form the contest, because of the bad places and non-qualifications. the HoD will change his country to United Arab Emirates. Singapore might come back with a new HoD.